Person of Interest Season 6 Chapter 7
by DaveDisco
Summary: The war begins. How will both Machine and Samaritan handle themselves and how will the Operatives handle the tactics.


Chapter 7.

Shaw, Hersh and Alejandro organise the Arachnoids and transport them on a sixteen-wheeler back to current base.

As they arrive, Harold looks stunned and cannot believe their luck. Along with the transporter, a lot of operatives were turning up and making themselves aware to Harold Swann.

Dropping the Arachnoids off, Hersh agrees with Shaw that he will drive the transporter back to whence it came.

The operatives were gathering and waiting for their roles and to see what will happen. Harold, Grace were ready but were waiting for Tony and Detective Fusco. Eventually the two men arrived and got them selves sorted. Fusco looked across all the operatives and looked at Finch again. 'I am not talking.' Grace was about to say something, but Harold walks to the stage.

Harold, Grace, Fusco and Tony were standing on a stage looking over what appeared to be over one-thousand people. A microphone stood on its own waiting to be used. Harold stood and started to speak.

'Thank you for all of you coming.' He said under the noise of feedback. Harold looked out of the window and saw ten Arachnoids being worked on with other guys with clipboards appearing to tick off everything. It almost looked like each one was having an MOT before the planned war.

'Sorry! I don't usually make rousing speeches to this many people. But I am grateful. Look when I started the machine, it was to help what the government considered irrelevant.

Some of you were those numbers. We had got some unwanted attention with the media and some departments of government itself. I am sure some of you remember reading about the man in the suit. Well that was a man called John Reese, he is now dead because a few weeks back, we were in the middle of war with another machine-like god called Samaritan.

Originally, there was myself and Nathan. Nathan was killed by the boat explosion. I then found John Reese, This, was after having to hide my identity to continue the work.

Look, the group ended up having one detective.' He points to Fusco and he waves in an embarrassed manner.

'We then had Root. Now the machine is Root. Her voice is Root. Shaw, Sameen Shaw who is now with the LA office and is here this evening.' There were some murmurs amongst the group, but Harold stayed at the mic.

' _When will we go to war?'_ Someone in the group shouted.

'When? We are at war already. You are in contact with the machine and she provides the numbers of the irrelevant people. Samaritan wants to end that. Samaritan wants total control and we cannot allow this to happen.

If you are here to just kill people thinking that is what is required, then you are in the wrong place. Yes, lives have been lost and more will be lost. But the ultimate goal is to destroy Samaritan.' Fusco stood up and tapped Harold on the shoulder.

'I'm Detective Fusco. I was unexpectedly put in this situation because of my own doing. In fact, I nearly had a hand in seeing one of us nearly being killed. I changed my ways, respected glasses, respected and helped Cocoa puffs, I helped and had a lot of respect for John Reese. Shaw and other players I also had respect for. Why? Well, because they helped me, helped most of you and continue to ensure your safety.' Fusco stopped and got a slow round of applause.

No-one else decided to stand, but movement from the middle saw three people walk towards the stage. Harold stood as he recognised them.

'Thank you.' Said the voice. The three shook hands with Harold and exchanged pleasantries with the rest on stage.

'Sorry about the delay. I would like to introduce you too three people that have now given us the edge to this war. Brendon Hillier, Marcus Jakes and Tommy Chang.' Harold says. There was complete silence.

'Hi! Those names are fake. They need to be fake because the three of us are wanted by Samaritan. They know we can bring them down with ease, but we need access to it. My real name is Daniel Casey. This is Jason Greenfield and this here. This is the most intelligent man I have ever worked with. What he can do with technology is crazy. This is Daizo. We all have earpieces, we all have access to the machine. We all knew that when the machine changed her voice to Root's we knew she was gone. We lost an ally.

We work with each other only and you will unlikely se our work, but we are the people you need. You will win this war.

Four days ago, we stole some technology. This technology - I'm sure you have seen them – has also given us the upper hand. We can confirm that Samaritan has their own robotics in testing phase. We hit them next week. They have five strongholds. Five external hard-drives that control the power of Samaritan. Speaking to Harold later, we will confirm where each of you will go. New York, Cincinnati, London, Seoul and Washington DC are the places where the hard-drives are based. They are all heavily guarded and extremely weaponised.' Casey stops and gets a round of applause.

'The war will soon start. Operatives on the way. E T A ten minutes.' The machine told all operatives. There was no panic, but Hersh appeared on stage and started to organise the getaway.

'Get those.' He points to the arachnoids. 'Behind the building. This building has a huge basement that leads to the building across the street. Slowly follow me.' Harold walks to Casey and then Hersh to get them to work together.

Gun shots could be heard with only a fraction of the people remaining. The arachnoids were gone, with the operatives working on them staying with them. Fusco and Shaw bumped into each other and helped with the evacuation. Shaw then got some static in her ear and the machine said 'Just for you. Go! Follow my instructions.' Shaw taps Fusco who puts his hands up in recognition.

She gets to the front of the building where Tony Marconi and another operative is standing.

'Who are you?' Shaw asks.

'Jake Hogan, Las Vegas operative.' Came the reply.

'What are you two doing here? Shaw again asking questions. Before Tony and Jake could answer the Machine answers for them.

'What you are about to do needs the three of you. No more, no less. Now leave through the doors and turn to the left and follow the building around to the back.'

Mr Garfield is on his phone and is talking in a weird manner to the other person. 'Live or die, you choose?'

'Of course! I would live too.'

'So, I am to steer clear of the rear of the school?'

'Fine. I can do that. What about you? When will we perform the surprise attack and destroy them forever?'

'Today? Wow! I didn't expect it to be so soon. When they all realise, we knew their plan all along.'

'Yes! You are correct. Casualties will be had on both sides and it is not to be celebrated until we have won. Yes, bragging rights after the war.'

'I must go. I must plan the troops. See you soon Shadow.' Garfield hung up the phone and walked to his car.

He had an uncomfortable feeling as he drove off towards his operatives., he looked in all available mirrors and then said to himself 'Why do I feel someone is watching me?' But he carried on and after a few minutes he began to ease.

Garfield arrived at a red brick building that looked desolate, but intel showed the Machine and her operatives were hiding in this building. Fergus walked towards him followed by Hooper who was a double agent.

'You two. Get the operatives together.' Fergus got on the radio and brought the operatives together.

'Is this it? There is only a few hundred. I thought there was more?'

'There is, but they have yet to arrive.' Hooper said. Fergus looks at them both and says.

'Well? Let's do this.' Fergus then looks up and sees four helicopters rise from above the building they are in front of.

'Sir! They are running.' He says.

'Inform the hard-drive teams to expect company. Hooper? go liaise with team shoot to kill and start sweeping the building. Fergus? Get your tech out and ensure no-one else can leave.' Garfield appeared angry as he was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting helicopters and now he had a sick thought that the machine had lured them into a trap.

'Rotor one, this is roto two. Have you seen the operatives below?' Helicopter pilot says

'We see them rotor two. Three and four please turn away but meet up at base in O nine hundred hours tomorrow.' Came the response.

Together both pilots of Rotor three and four answered the compulsory 'Yes sir'

Finch and Casey were hiding in the walls. To not make a sound Casey was in contact with his private team – Jason Greenfield and Daizo – through Morse code. Casey was listening out for code, whilst Finch was listening to other operatives. He then gets a message from someone he eagerly awaited to hear from.

'The robots are clear for use Mr Swann.' Said the voice.

'Thank you, Parker. Now get your team to safety and be careful. Samaritan are everywhere, and I believe they are sweeping the building, so will soon be going around the building and finding the Arachnoids.'

'Yes Sir. Do you have the controls?' Parker asks.

'I do, no go.' Finch demands. Casey taps Finch on the shoulder and then he starts to type what he is hearing.

The Morse is then stopped, and Casey looks at his note pad. What he sees appears to be a long message. - ... .-. . . / ... ..- -. -.. .-. . -.. / .- -. -.. / ... .. -..- - -.- / - .-. . .-. .- - .. ...- . ...

Finch looks over his shoulder and within a couple of seconds says 'Three-hundred and sixty operatives.' Casey begins to turn his head to thank him, but they heard footsteps. Both Finch and Casey hold their breath as the footsteps talk, then a banging on the walls. Casey decides that he needs help from his team, so begins to type lightly and slowly _Need help trapped in wall._ His handheld computer then sends to his team in the form of Morse code.

'I am sure I heard something behind the walls.' Said a voice.

'Shall I fetch the infrared scanner?' replied yet another British accented voice. This annoyed Finch no end and he started to think of all his acquaintances who were British and how friendly they were.

'No. All the top dogs will be running. If there is someone behind these walls, it'll be lowly foot soldiers being dragged into a war they know nothing about. Poor saps.'

Casey got a response which he deciphered as _Arachnoid one switched on._ Finch smiled and then an almighty explosion.

'For anyone unaware, the Arachnoids were not Arachnoids. They were especially made for us. They are in fact bombs. Apologies to anyone who thought we had designed new technology.' Finch explained down his earpiece.

Shaw, Tony and Jake are hiding out where the machine wants them to. Shaw smiles when she heard Finch's message and then tells both Tony and Jake.

'Hersh'll be bummed. When he saw them, he went all fanboy. Oh well he'll get over it.'

'So, who are you both? I am from Montreal but have lived in Los Angeles since I was a kid. I was an actor, a brilliant one, when loan sharks threatened my life after my brother took out a loan and decided to kill himself before he paid up. The loan shark in question then passed the debt on to me.' Jake says. He perks up when he sees two faces staring at him in interest.

'Benny Petrovski?' Tony asks.

'Yes. How did you know the name of the loan shark?'

'He is a former gang banger.' Shaw says jokingly. Tony refused to bite, but just smiled.

'Rico then shot him. Now I work with Rico.' Jake continued. No-one replied as the earpieces started to make sound again.

'When I count to five, I want you all to continue down the pathway.' The Machine says.

'It's dark down here. How do we know we are going the right way Root…Sorry' Shaw quick fires her response and forgets who she is talking to.

'I'll show you the way. Jake, immediately to your left there is a false brick, just push it.' Jake obliges, and the bricks concedes, and he almost loses his footing. Almost immediately the tunnel they are in is lit up. Every thirty feet an old-style lamp hangs on the side of the tunnel.

The trio begin to walk and then they are stopped by a second and third explosion in close proximity.

'Keep going. Two of the bombs have gone off. Continue with your journey.' The Machine says confidently.

The operatives of Samaritan are beginning to scatter, but a few remain. Garfield and Fergus amongst them.

'Hooper?' Garfield say checking for bodies.

'Here sir.' Came the response. Garfield looked around and, smiled and then asked him to check for more bombs.

Hooper runs around the building with another operative not far behind. Garfield and Fergus decide to gather the remaining with Fergus talking down his earpiece for the runners to return.

'Come back. Now we know they are bombs, we can steer clear. Come back and continue to fight. We will win, and you will be heavily rewarded.' There was no immediate response, but slowly the group went from a couple of dozen to once again being in the hundreds.

Fergus then stood on a burnt-out car. He coughed for the attention of all, who all reciprocated.

'Samaritan is happy with you all. To any that carried on running, they will be found and treated as a traitor should be treated.

They had bombs and helicopters, well there are hundreds of them and not all could escape. So, myself and Mr Garfield have decided the destroy this building. Brick by brick this building will be dismantled, the true traitors of this war be found and then we will declare victory. The end is nigh.' Fergus stopped and received a rapturous round of applause.

Garfield was about to start talking, but a fourth explosion took hold and he fell off the car.

'Hooper?' Garfield says to Fergus.

'Come in Hooper. Are you safe?' But nothing. Garfield started to get back to his feet and once again made his way aloft the burnt car.

'Infirmi sumus ad vinces. For you who do not know your Latin. We will conquer the weak. When they realise our God is far superior to their God, then the war will be over quickly.' Garfield seemed to act as if he was the messenger.

His phone rang, he jumped off the car and answered it.

'We're in the middle of something here.'

'I know. I am watching you. Nice Latin. The plan is in full swing. Meet me by the old prohibition building next door. NOW!' The voice responded. The call was cut quick, Garfield turned to Fergus and said.

'Look after this lot. I have a quick meeting.' Garfield walked over to the building and something that was just said to him made him think. 'Prohibition?' He turned to Fergus and shouted.

'Tunnels. There are tunnels under here. Find them.' Fergus looked under his feet as if the tunnel would show itself, but he then nodded and commanded four guys to find this tunnel.

Finch and Casey heard the word tunnel and decided to move. Finch was confused as to how they found that out.

'Quickly no time to lose.' The Machine says to Finch.

'Stamp your feet now.' She continues. Casey starts to stamp and without warning both he and Finch fall about ten feet. As they brush themselves down a hand is reached out to help them up. Finch recovers his glasses and just stares at the hand and sees the face. He is shocked, as if he has seen a ghost.


End file.
